Unexpected Love
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: Lenny Sill love Carrie Beff. Once he gets a chance and screws up, he meets someone. Will he stick to being with Carrie or find an unexpected love with this person? LennyxLaney story. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just found a chance

Lenny's POV

Well, another band practice has gone well in the Newmans garage as usual. The girls were talking something about shoes and make-up. I was at a corner by myself like any other day. Jest letting the girls talk about their girl stuff and me doing nothing. But this time something caught my ear to perk up; something in the girls' conversation sounded interesting. "So, who do you like,Carrie?" I hear Kim ask. I was really into the conversation with this six words. " I dunno. Anyone will do, I guess. But only if they like me." This time, I'm really happy! Carrie will or maybe except any guy who wants to go out with! I might have a chance. I then jump in the air, punching it. When I looked back at the girls, they were staring at me. "What?" I asked like I didn't know why they were staring at me. "You. That's what." Kim said pointing at me. "What are you so happy about, Lenny?" Care asked me. "Nothing!" I said to Care. I was blushing madly from the embarrassment. "I'm gonna go, um, over there now." I said walking slowly to the garage door. I was walking backwards, with the girls looking at me funny. I made a run for it when I got near the garage door.

**Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic so it may not be as good. :T**

**Anyways, please review! If you have any questions, just ask! I will gladly answer them! And time for the disclaimer, even though it's sopposed to be at the beginning of the chapter, I DON'T AND SAD TO SAY NEVER TO OWN GROJBAND OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. Thank you! ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Greeting

Lenny's POV

"I looked so stupid." I mumbled to myself. I wasn't looking of where I was going, so I bumped into somebody. "Shit, I'm sorry." I said to the person that I knocked to the ground. I helped her up until I knew who she was. "Laney." "Lenny" we said each others name when I let go of her arm. "Look, I'm not into the mood Lenny." She said looking down. "I can't believe I'm asking this but are you feeling okay?" I asked her. She looked up to me with confusion. "Why do you care?" She asked me. I shrugged. "You know, I really hate to see someone upset." I said smiling at her. "Well," she started off as she lowered herself to sit on a bench. I sat down next to her. "It's just that, everyone thinks I'm a guy. I mean, what do people see me? They always think I'm a dude, and Core... He treats me like one of the guys. I HATE that." I see that Laney was really upset. "And the worst part is that Corey doesn't know the hints I'm giving him. He's clueless." When Laney said that, she covered her mouth quickly. "Um, I mean, uh..." Her cheeks went red and she started to sweat. "Oh, so you like him." I smirked. "Well, everyone else see's it. Hell, even Kin notices! But not Corey." She said putting her face in her hands. "Same with me. Carrie is so clueless." I said putting my arm around her. "Wow. We have a lot in common." she smiled at me. "Yeah, you're right." I gave back a smile.

We were having a nice conversation about our bands and all. I had never seen Laney act like this before. She's nicer than my band and I think.

Ring! Ring! It was Laney's phone. "Hold up." She said to me as I nodded my head. While she was taking the call, I noticed that it was past sundown, and the stars were up. "Sorry for the wait, Lenny." Laney said as she sat next to me at her previous spot.

We continued to talk for about an hour. While she was talking, she turned her head suddenly. "Hey, everything alright?" I asked her. "Shhhh... You hear that?" I listened, and heard distant talking. I gave her a questioning look until she pointed at a direction. I quickly smile and nod in agreement. Her band was at a somewhat far distant turning their heads left to right. I guess they were looking for her.

"Here's my phone number. Maybe we could talk some other time." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Will do. Bye." I said getting up. "Bye" she said getting up as well. We were about to walk way in a cross each other direction until we bumped each other on our sides. We both look down a moment looking at our hands still touching, and then into our eyes. "S-sorry." I said while Laney was backing up a bit, blushing.

"No, it's ok. Um, see you." She walked toward her band. I started to walk foreword, thinking about of what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Starting To Fall For Her

Lenny's POV

I was walking towards my house thinking about what happened. When I reached my house, I went up to my room and lie on my bed. I turned and moved and tried to find the most comforting way to sleep. But I can't. All I thought of was Laney. Laney seemed so nice to talk to and she understands me. She was mistaken of the opposite gender like me, and she also gets treated like one of the guys, just like I get treated like I was one of the gals. Oh, Laney. She's so pretty. . . Wait! What? No! I'm NOT falling for her! I like Carrie, and thats that. And she was my rival... Or more like a friend... Best friend... More than a friend... No. Stop it, Lenny. I don't want to fall for that cute chick. Urg! Stop!

"No!" I yelled. My mom came in. "Larry Sill, what's the matter, sweetie?" my mom said. "Mom! My name is Lenny, not Larry! And I'm ok." I said to my mom. "Ok, but if you need a little talk, I'm here my Larry-boo." My mom said pinching my right cheek. "Mom! Get out!"I yelled as I pulled away. "Aw, you're so cute! Just like when you were little, all moody and dependent!" She said pinching my face side to side. "I said out!" I yelled as I crossed my arms. My mom chuckled. She closed the lights and closed the door behind her. She was so annoying at times. I mumbled angry comments in my head as I started to lie down and close my eyes. I was thinking of all those times that my mom embarrassed me until, all of a sudden, I started to think of Laney. I tried to ignore it until an image popped in my head; Laney and I making out. I quickly sat up, breathing fast and heavy. "I need help."

**Hello, everyone! Sorry if the chapters are short. It's hard to make a chapter in my phone :| But I'm going to try my best making the chapters long for now. :) Once I get a NON-broken keyboard for my computer, the chapters will be longer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR ITS CHARACTERS. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Starting to fall for him

Laney's POV

I was walking towards my band after that awkward moment with Lenny.

"Oh. There you are, Laney. We were worried." Corey said to me. Then he looked at me with a confused face.

"Lanes, why is your face red?" He asked me examining my face.

"I-it's nothing, Core." I said turning away.

"Anyways, we were just looking for you. It's been three hours since you left." Corey said to me. I haven't realized that I have been hanging with Lenny for three hours! My face turned red again by just thinking of him.

"Hm, you look cute blushing." Corey told me. My heart is in joy! "Dude!" Corey said finishing his sentence and punching my shoulder with a smile. My heart sank.

"Welp. Goodnight everyone." We all departed after that sentence.

I walked towards my house. I thought of Lenny all of a sudden. Stop it, Laney. He's just a friend. Lenny is just a nice, cute, awesome bass player, and wait, did I call him cute?

I was already in the front of my house. I knew that my parents are in Boston for the weekend, so I was alone. I went up to my room and lay on my bed. Thoughts of me a Lenny talking flashed through my head.

"I like Corey, not Lenny." I said to myself without opening my eyes.  
My mind still played with me. I was still thinking of Lenny with his cute smile and his eyes and no. This is the only stuff that I say about Corey!

"I like Corey. I like Corey. I like Corey." I said out loud to remind myself that I like Corey. "I like Corey. I like Corey. I like Corey. I like Corey. I love Lenny. I like Corey." I stopped for a moment realizing of what I just said.

"I. Love. Lenny?" I questioned myself, now sitting up. I thought about it for a while.

"I. Love. Lenny!" I exclaimed. I was shocked for a moment. My heart has no desire for Corey anymore. . . Lenny took that place of my heart.

I lay back down on my bed, looking up. I was thinking. I never knew that I, Laney Penn from Grojband, will love Lenny Sill. I stayed up all night thinking.

I don't know who I love anymore.

**Hello Grojband lovers! I just love LennyxLaney. They're a cute couple. :)**

**Anyways, there's a new story that I posted recently. It's called ,"Silver and Blaze: Ever Since The Day We Meet" it's a fanfic of a couple Silver and Blaze from Sonic the Hedgehog series. I will appreciate the thought of my viewers to read that story and review your opinions about my stories. ;) Well, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Failed Terribly, But Got The Best Prize

Lenny's POV

"I need help." I got out of bed and ran out my door. I found my mom near the fire place reading a book. I was about to say something like,"On second thought, I do need that talk." But I decided not to. I mean, I like Carrie, right? Yeah. So I don't need to worry.

I went back upstairs and went back to bed. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. I had nothing to worry about. I'll ask Carrie out tomorrow.

NEXT DAY TRANSITION

I got up and stretched to hear birds chirping and perching on my window.

A bird flew into my room and perched on my head. "Silly bird." I laughed. I held her on my hands. I guess she's not those kind of wild birds.

I brought her downstairs with me to get breakfast. My Mom and Dad was in the kitchen. Dad was reading a newspaper and Mom was making pancakes.

"Morning Dad. Mom." I sat down next to my dad and put the bird on a tissue.

"Larry-boo, why were you downstairs last night?" Fuck. My Mom knew?

"Uh, no. You must be seeing things. And I told you to stop calling me Larry. I said it's Lenny." I said as I looked at the bird. She was eating the leftover crumbs on the table.

Mom rolled her eyes and smiled. "Remember, if you need a talk, just ask. " she gave me a plate of pancakes. I ripped off a piece and gave it to my new pet bird. I think I'll name her Lanes. (And yes, Lenny's aware that this bird is a girl) Wait, Lanes? Isn't that Laney's nickname?

I shook off the thought and pet Lanes. I finished my pancakes and fixed myself. Today was the only time of the week that the Newmans had a day off from band practice. I picked up my bird Lanes and headed out the door. I decided to go to the pet store to buy a cage and some seeds.

While I was walking I saw someone. A girl with blue hair and a beanie. I know this person too well. It was Carrie. She spotted me.

"Lenny!" She ran towards me.

"Hi, Care." I said awkwardly. "Look, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, Lenny?"

"Care, I really like you. Would you want to go out with me?" I asked awkwardly. Care just stared at me looking shocked.

"Like, sorry, Lenny. I just don't feel the same. I rather take you in as a friend. No hard feelings." Carrie said in a shitty and non caring tone. Shock, anger and sadness was written all over my face. She turned and left.

I stood there for a hell of a long time. Lanes chirped in my ear. I snapped back in reality and walked facing down. I sat at a bench and threw stray pebbles from the ground and into the street.

"Me and my stupid feelings." I said as I threw a pebble behind my back.

"Ouch." I heard someone say. I turned back. I saw Laney walking towards me. I was so happy to see her. When she noticed me she started to blush. I wander why.

"Laney, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Carrie."

"Oh, so are you guys dating now?" She said in a sad-ish tone.

"Well..." I told her the whole story.

"Oh, Lenny. I, I feel so sorry."

Laney's POV

"Yes! Yes! Yes! He's still available!" I smiled when I turned my head away from him. I turned my head back to him. But I do have to admit, I feel a little sorry for him.

Lenny's POV

Laney turned her head for a second and turned back at me. Her eyes then looked at my shoulder of where my bird was resting.

"You have a bird on your shoulder, Lenny." She said pointing at my bird.

"Oh, you mean Lanes?"

"Lanes? D-did you name a bird after me?"

"Uh, yeah. I think your name fits a bird as pretty as you." I covered my mouth. Why did I say that?!

"You think I'm pretty?" She blushed, and so did I.

"Yeah, I mean, your beautiful red hair, your bright green eyes, your smile." I said. I didn't know what I was doing. I realized that my hand was cupped on Laney's cheek and I was leaning closer.

_'Do it, Lenny. No regrets.' _My mind told me. I closed my eyes and leaned closer until I felt Laney's lips against mine.

It was awesome. I felt sensation and satisfaction on this kiss. I expected Laney pulling away, but she didn't. She surprisingly kissed back.

Laney's POV

"Yeah, I mean, your beautiful red hair, your bright green eyes, your smile." Lenny started off. I blushed madly and look away from hearing him say this stuff about me.

I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up to see that Lenny's face was right in front of me. He was leaning closer and closer. I hesitated a bit but was too shocked to move. In a split second, he was kissing me.

The kiss was absolutely fantastic. I closed my eyes and kissed back. Lenny's breath smelt like mint, and he was really warm, since it was cold. I felt him put his hands on my waist. I put my hands on his neck, allowing the kiss deepening.

Lenny's POV

I didn't know how long we kissed. But I pulled away to catch my breath.

We were both breathing heavily, and I looked into her eyes. But I'm still not sure if she liked me back.

"Sorry." I said looking away.

"No, it's fine Lenny. I loved the kiss, actually." I looked up at her.

"The truth is, I really like you." Laney told me.

"So, Laney, would you want to be my-" my sentence was cut off by Laney's kiss.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend Lenny." I smiled and gave back another kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Laney said as we embrace.

**Woo! Finished chapter 5! Don't worry, the story is not done yet. There is a lot more chapters soon. :) Well, remember to review and tell me what you think! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Caught

Laney's POV

We were hugging until 'Lanes', Lenny's bird, chirped.

"Shoot. I forgot. I had to go to the pet store to buy seeds for Lanes."

"Oh, could I come with you?" I asked making my puppy eyes.

"How could I say no? Sure!" Lenny took my hand and we walked down the street. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder. I blushed and snuggled close to his side.

No ones POV

"Lanes and Lenny are a thing now, huh? Well not for long."said a blue haired boy peaking behind a tree he was using to hide. He ran down the opposite street to a familiar blue haired girl's house.

Lenny's POV

Laney snuggled close to me as we walked to the pet store.

Laney's hair smelled like sweet strawberries, and she was really warm. I smiled down at her when she snuggled.

"Laney, we're here." I told her when she looked up.

"Wow, way to ruin the mood." She joked. My bird Lanes flew into the store and ate the seeds that were on display.

"Looks like our baby's hungry." Laney said as we walked into the store.

When we were done, we got nothing else to do. My phone rang.

"Oh, shit. My mom wants me home." I said as I put my phone in my pocket.

"Aw, already?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Here, this is my number." I gave Laney my number. I hugged her.

"Bye, Laney. I'll come over to your place tomorrow."

"K, bye."

We walked away in different directions.

I frowned as I walked towards my house. I already miss Laney.

Laney's POV

I turned and walked away. I really wanted to run back to Lenny and stay with him. I bumped into someone, since I was looking at the ground.

"Hi, Lanes." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, uh, hi Core." I smiled but Corey's face stayed serious.

"Lanes, we need to talk." he sat me down on a bench.

"What do you want to talk about, Core?" I asked

"I think you know what we need to talk about." I was concussed for a second.

"You. And Lenny." I heard Core say.

I was surprised and shocked. Did Corey see everything?

"Lanes, please, stop going out with him. I mean, he's a freakin'  
Newman!"

"Corey, he's a really nice guy! Just cause he's a bassist in another band doesn't mean he's terrible." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Lanes, soon you'll see that he is a fucking bitch! He might cheat on you, or he'll hurt you! All for I know that he's a dumb ass, he's a bitch, he's a-"

"Stop right there, Core! He's not like that! He is an awesome guy! You didn't even talk to him! What makes you think he's bad if you haven't even met him yet!?" I said as I got up.

"Lanes, trust me, dump his sorry ass now!" Corey said as he got up.

"Wha-?! You're not the boss of me! I'll be in a relationship with any guy if I want! And that guy is Lenny!" I started to run away.

"I can't believe you, Core!" I yelled when I turned back at him and pulled the you know what finger. I turn away and ran.

Corey's POV

"She didn't buy it" I said into the phone.

"What?! You dumb ass! I guess we'll have to deal with this the hard way." Carries voice came out. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I smiled and hung up the phone.

**Oh my golly! (Shit, I'm starting to sound like my cousin. She says golly all the time.) Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter! It took me forever to think of what's going to happen in this chapter! And THANK YOU ALL! THERE'S ABOUT 1,930 VIEWS ON THIS FIC! I'M SO HAPPY! I feel like the most happiest girl on earth! Thank you soooo much! Chapter 7 will be up soon! :) bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Plan Is On Go

Lenny's POV

I was on front of my front door. I looked down the road I was on, and back to my door.

"Should I go back to Laney?" I asked myself. I looked down the road again.

"Maybe my girlfriend is fine. Don't worry, Lenny." I said as I opened my door.

When I opened my door a bit, a hand closed it hard.

"Hey, Lenny." I heard Carrie's voice say.

"Oh, hi. Look Care, forget what I said earlier. I was different in feelings, and agree that we should stay as best friends."

"Yeah, thanks for understanding. You could be with anybody, except that bitch."

"Wait, what?"

"Get rid of Laney, would you?" I was so shocked that she knew Laney was my girl, and she called her a bitch.

"And rename that bird too." Carrie pointed at Lanes.

"No, I will not break up with Laney." I said in an angry tone.

"Let's see if you can stop me." she took out my smart phone from my pocket and did something.

"Hey, cut that out!" I tried getting my phone back, but she was taller than me. My bird flew and took it off her hands. Lanes gave the phone back to me.

"Smart bird. Too bad she's named after a dumb girl." That's it.

"Hey, take that back!"

"Like, no."

"Why you little son of a. . ."

Meanwhile... Laney's POV

"Stupid Core." I muttered under my breath.

Ding! You have a text message.

It was a text from Lenny.

Hey. Could you come over to my house? I really miss you. See you in ten minutes. ;)

"Oh, Lenny wants me over now?" I put my smart phone back into my pocket.

"Might as well go see my boyfriend."

I turned and ran towards Lenny's house.

Lenny's POV

"Carrie, let go!" She was pinning me against the wall.

"Lenny, break up with that slut!"

"Fuck no! She's not a slut! I'm not doing shit like that!"

I tried to struggle free, but Carrie was stronger.

"Lenny. Make your choice now!"

"I'm staying with Laney!"

Just then I heard footsteps.

"Then I'll have to do this."

Carrie started to make out with me. The kiss was disgusting. She was kissing really violently and harsh. I heard cries in the background and Carrie let go.

"Laney?!" I was surprised.

"Laney, it's not what you think!"

"You know what? I should of just listened to Core." Laney ran.

"The hell was that for?!"

"You made the wrong choice. This was for your own good."

"Own good?! The fuck! You already rejected me, and you refuse me to go out with someone? How pathetic."

"But Lenny, it's-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. I don't want to hear it." I said before going into my house.

Carrie's POV

"The plan came out smoothly." I said into the phone.

"Nice. Now the bassists will never have to see each other again." Corey said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"After this, maybe Lenny wants to be with me."

"Wow. You're badass Carrie."

"I know I am."

No ones POV

Just as Carrie walked away from Lenny's house, there was someone behind the corner of Lenny's house with a camcorder.

"Carrie, this has gone way too far. I have to show the evidence to Laney." The person ran down the street heading to the red headed girl.

**Hello! I finished chapter 7 of the story! You're in for a surprise in chapter 8 ^w^ see you all later! And remember to review and tell me what you think of this chapter or what you think will happen next!**

**Oh, yeah. And sorry for making Corey the bad guy. :( but keep reading the chapters, you'll see why Corey's like this. ;) bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: They Get Back Together Again

Laney's POV

"I-I c-c-can't believe L-Lenny did th-that t-to m-me." I was running to my favorite place. I go to the peaceville pond when I'm at hard times like this. I sat on a rock when I got there. I was facing towards the pond. The sun was setting and the pond was reflecting the lowered sun and the red-orange sky. I was still choked up by my tears and sniffled a lot. I started to sing.

Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson  
[First Verse]  
Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now, I can't breathe, no, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
[Chorus]  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won´t get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
[Second Verse]  
I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
[Chorus]  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I've cried  
Behind these hazel eyes  
[Third Verse]  
Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

A tear escaped my eye as I sang. I felt so broken. How could Lenny do this?

More tears fell when I asked this question in my head. The tears fell into the pond, thus making a rippling effect.

"Laney?" I heard a girls voice say.

"Huh? Mina?"

"Hi. Are you ok?"

"Get the fuck out of here."

"I'll take that as a no. Anyways, Laney." Mina sat next to me.

"The hell do you want?"

"Well, Laney. I know what happened and its not Lenny's fault." I was confused and angry.

"How is it not his fault?! He was making out with her!" I yelled at Mina.

"Do you want to believe its his fault?"

"No..."

"Here's the proof." Mina gave me a camcorder. I saw the whole video.

"L-Lenny?" I asked shocked at the video.

"He never cheated on me, did he." I said looking up.

"But there is more." Mina said.

"What do you mean more?"

"Well, I regret not taking the video of Carrie talking about some kind of plan in the phone with Corey."

"Plan? Corey? What?! Do you know ANY more information?"

"Sorry, but that's all I got. But I know what you should do."

"Yeah. Lenny never meant to hurt me. I'm going to give him a chance!" I started to run back to Lenny's house.

Lenny's POV

Laney is all I could think of. I was in my living room. It looked depressed with the light outside and the shadows of my furniture. I felt really depressed. I remember Laney's face. She looked very hurt with tears and everything.

I got up and walked down the streets and I went to the high hill on peaceville. I saw the sunset and felt the wind blow past me. I closed my eyes, standing on the top of the hill still feeling depressed. A tear rolled down my cheek.

How could this happen to me by Simple Plan  
[First Verse]  
I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
[Chorus]  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
[Second Verse]  
Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
[Chorus]  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I sighed by the last word of the song.

"Laney, I'm sorry."

"Lenny," I heard someone say. I turned to see Laney right in front of me.

I hugged her. "Laney, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Laney hugged back.

"It's okay, Lenny. I know it wasn't your fault. I already know that Carrie did this." I held Laney by the shoulders and looked into her eyes in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Mina showed me everything. She recorded it and showed it to me."

"Carrie's big sister?"

"Yeah."

"Either way, if it's my fault or not, I still hurt you. I never want to see you hurt. And it's terrible to know that I did it."

Laney didn't say anything but plant a sweet kiss on my lips.

"It's fine Lenny. I forgive you and I'm letting you have a second chance." I smiled and kissed her back.

We hugged until night fall. We sat on top of the hill and saw the stars.

"Remember, Laney. That I'll always love you."

"And remember that I'll always love you too, Lens." She yawned and fell asleep holding onto me. I smiled down at Laney and picked her up bridal style.

I carried her to her house. The lights were on and the door was unlocked. I walked in still holding Laney and turned my head side to side to see if anyone was at home. When I thought the house was empty, I closed the door and walked upstairs to Laney's bedroom.

I put her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Sweet dreams, my darling." I said before I kissed her lips.

I exited her room and closed the door quietly.

"Who are you?" I heard a lady's voice say behind me. She startled me.

"Honey, I think that's our daughter." I saw a man walk next to the lady. This must be Laney's parents! Oh shit! Oh shit!

"Sweetie, that's obviously a boy! Just look at him! He has shorter hair." At least this lady notices.

"Uh, hi Mr. And Mrs. Penn." I said.

"What are you doing here, lad?" Mr. Penn asked me.

"Um, ok. Hi, I'm Lenny." Mr. Penn raised an eye brow.

"I'm Laney's boyfriend."

"Oh, Laney's dating already! Honey, she finally has a boyfriend!" Mrs. Penn said.

"She's finally growing up!" Mr. Penn said.

"But we are still 13, I don't get why you're saying she's finally growi-" my sentence was cut by Mrs. Penn.

"Hey, so lets have a talk, shall we?" Mr. Penn said as he walked towards the living room.

Shit, I don't think this is gonna end well.

**Yes! I did chapter 8! I have chapter 9 done, but I'll have to wait for a little while. ;) there is going to be a surprise coming in later chapters, so look out for that :) anyways, review and don't forget to ask questions if you need to! :) by the way, I know Laney doesn't have hazel eyes, but this song fits in by how Laney was feeling. So until then, Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Unpleasant Visit

Lenny's POV

I walked into the living room and sat down on a chair.

"So, Lenny is your name." Mr. Penn started.

"Yes, sir."

"Now here's some questions. Where is Laney? How long did you date her? How did you get here? Did you hurt her?" Mr. Penn threw the questions at me fast.

"Laney's sleeping upstairs. We've got together today. She fell asleep so I carried her here. No, I didn't hurt her." I said the answers quickly.

"Just remember this.I don't want you to hurt my little girl, or you'll be dead meat by me."

"Understood, sir." I said trying not to sound scared. Laney's dad scares me.

"Honey, don't harass the boy with questions!" Laney's mom said. I was happy that she came in because Mr. Penn was holding me up by my shirt collar.

"Oh, sorry Lenny." He let go of me and I backed away from him.

"Honey, go upstairs! You're scaring the boy." Mrs. Penn said. When he went upstairs, Mrs. Penn turned to me.

"So," Mrs. Penn said. She suddenly grabbed my face and examined it.

"Good, no piercings or tattoos." She let go of my face as I fell.

"Mrs. Penn, I promise you that I don't have any piercings or tattoos." I said as I got up and dusted off my shirt.

"Lenny? Mom?" I heard Laney say. I turned and saw her walking towards the living room.

"Laney!" I ran up to her. "Help me! Your parents scare me." I said.

"Mom! Don't scare Lenny!"

"I was just asking if he has any piercings or tattoos."

"Wow, like that's a normal question!" Laney said. She whispered something to her mom, but I could still hear her.

"How many times I said not to do this if I bring another boy home?" Laney whispered.

"Sorry, sweetie. I didn't know we were scaring him."

"It's ok, Mrs. Penn." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna go home now." I said as I walked closer to the door.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Penn. Laney, I'll pick you up at one tomorrow." I said to Laney's mom then to Laney. Laney and I were about to kiss until Mr. Penn came in between us.

"I think you should be heading home, now."

"Um, yes sir. See you, Laney." I opened the door and headed out.

I was walking on the side walk along with the street lights. It looked like it was past midnight and I looked back at Laney's house. I wanted to stay with her, but her parents were there.

"You want to stay with Laney? Not going to happen." I heard a guys voice say. I turned to see if anyone was behind me, but no one was there. The voice still talked.

"You know, I wasn't supposed to do this, but you got back with Laney. That wasn't supposed to happen." Corey came out from the dark.

"Hi, Corey." I said.

"Oh, save it you bastard."

"What?" Corey punched my face. I fell to the ground and winced in pain.

"You bitch!" He kicked me.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" I yelled.

"It's so fucking obvious."

"What's obvious?!"

"You and Laney. You freakin TOOK her from me. You and her got together on the day I was about to ask her out!" He kicked me again.

"Dude, chill! Why can't you accept that Laney and I are going out?!"

"Well, Carrie agrees with me! We tried to separate you guys, but it keeps back firing. I can't take it!"

He punched me and grabbed on to my shirt collar.

"Break. Up. With. Her!" Corey said.

"Hey Lenny. You left your smart phone in my-" Laney said walking towards us. When she looked up, she screamed.

"Corey! What are you doing?!" When she said that, Corey dropped me and I started to cough blood.

"Laney, why did you get back together with him? He cheated on you!"

"No, he didn't! Carrie forced herself on him!" Laney ran to my side.

"Lenny..." Laney said as she started to cry.

"Laney, please don't cry."

"Corey, how can you do this to him?!" Laney snapped at him.

"Sorry Laney. I had to." Corey walked back into the dark.

"Lenny, here. I'll help. I'll bring you to your house." Laney helped me walk by putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Laney ..." My surroundings turned blurry and fainted.

**Yes! Uploaded chapter 9! ^w^ anyways, review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned for chapter 10! Bye! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What Will It Be? The Band Or Her?

Laney's POV

I was dragging Lenny to his place after he fainted. He looked terrible. He had a black eye, a bloody mouth and shirt, and bruises on his arms. I stopped and held him closer. I can't exactly carry him, so I was holding onto him by putting my hands under his arms and drag him.

I arrived in front of his house. The door was locked. Damn it. I placed Lenny on a sitting position against the wall and looked around the porch for a way in. I spotted an unlocked window.

I opened the window and got inside. I got Lenny and pulled him in. I turned on the light and put Lenny on the couch.

"Oh, Lenny. I can't believe Corey did this to you." I said.

"Laney?" Lenny said. I gasped and hugged him by the neck.

"Lens, I was so worried! Are you ok?" I asked still hugging him.

"Yeah, but I feel pain on my stomach, arms, and my eye."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot! You're badly hurt and bloody!" I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I got a wet rag and an ice pack.

I ran back to Lenny now sitting up.

"Thanks." Lenny said about to get the wet rag.

"No, let me." I said as I wipe the blood off Lenny's lips. When I put the rag down, I stared into Lenny's eyes. His lips were fully clean. I looked at his lips for a second, and back at his eyes. He leaned in and we started to kiss.

"Hello, Larry. I'm home." I heard the door close and a woman's voice. Lenny and I broke away to see a lady staring at us.

Lenny's POV

Oh, shit. My mom! She must've saw me and Laney making out!

"Hi, mom." I said awkwardly.

"Larry-boo, who's this pretty young lady?" My mom said. My cheeks turned red.

"Mom, can we talk in the kitchen?" I got up and pulled my mom into the kitchen.

"Mom! Don't call me Larry-boo, specially in front of my girlfriend!"

"Oh, she's your girlfriend?" My mom said in a bad 'I didn't know' tone.

"Don't play that on me. I already know that you saw us kissing."

"Wait, Larry! You have a black eye and bruises! What happened?!"

"Oh, I-I fell down the stairs."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Nothing serious."

"Well anyways, next time please put it in a lower level. I mean, don't kiss on the couch where you could-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry Larry-boo. I thought you two were going to-"

"I said shush!"

"But-"

"No, we are not going to discuss that!"

"Am I interrupting?" Laney walked in the kitchen.

"No, I'll leave you two alone." My mom left.

"Did you hear anything?"

"No, just enough to hear the end."

"Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's ok."

"Well, I'm going to change my shirt. It has, blood." I looked down at my shirt.

"Alright 'Larry-boo'." Laney said with a chuckle.

"Don't patronize me." I said with a smile.

I went upstairs and started to change. I went backstairs to see Laney sleeping on the couch. I smiled down at her.

"What are you looking at?" Laney said waking up.

"Nothing. Now scoot." I said. Laney moved a bit and I lay down next to her.

"You know, you're going to get in trouble if you got caught sleeping with me."

"I don't care if I get caught or not. Hey, is your parents ok if you spend the night with me?"

"Yeah, they might be cool with it."

"Goodnight, Laney." I said before I kissed her and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Lens" she said before we embraced each other.

The next day

I woke up with Laney still sleeping. I smiled and she woke up.

"Morning." I kissed her.

"Morning." We both got up and stretched.

"Hey Lens, can I borrow some clothes?" Laney asked me.

"Sure. There's already some of my clean clothes in the bathroom."

"K, thanks."

"Well, I'm going to get breakfast ready." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

Laney's POV

As Lenny walked into the kitchen, I went to the bathroom and took a short shower. When I was done, I tried on Lenny's clothes. They weren't any different than my clothes, so it was ok.

I walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. Wait, Lenny can cook?!

"Oh, hi sweetie. Where's your mom?" I asked.

"She left early for work. She even left me a note."

"Read it."

"Ok. Dear Larry, left early for work. And make sure that you and the girl won't make any funny business- ok. We don't need to continue with the note." Lenny crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it to the side.

He gave me a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Wow. Didn't know you could cook." I said as I ate the plate of food.

"Yeah, my dad taught me before going on his business trip."

We ate until Lenny gasped.

"Aw, fuck. I forgot that I have band practice with the band at ten. It's already... Nine forty-three." Lenny said looking at the clock.

"Oh, ok. I wish I could come. But Carrie is there."

"Oh, shit. I forgot! Carrie! I don't think she'll be happy if I'm dating a Grojbandian."

"It's, ok. You could talk about it with her and your band." I said holding his hand.

"Well, you're right."

"Say what, I'll come with you."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Lenny's POV

We were walking to Carrie's garage to talk things out with my band.

We arrived there.

"Hey Lenny, I- what is she doing here?" Kim said pointing at Laney.

"You brought a Grojbandian?! And you're holding hands with it!" Konnie said walking next to Kim.

"She's not an 'it'." I yelled.

"Lenny." Carrie came in between them.

"Why is she here?" Carrie asked pointing at Laney.

"Well, I'm here to say that we are still dating, and yes Kim and Konnie, we are dating."

Kim and Konnie looked at me angry.

"TRAITOR!" The twins yelled in unison.

"See, this is why I was trying to separate you guys!" Carrie said.

""What?"

"I texted Laney to meet you at your house, and when she came, I kissed you to look like you're cheating on her!" Carrie spat out. I was shocked and angry.

"I don't want you to go out with a Grojbandian, A.K.A, a slut." Carrie said. I looked at Laney for a second and she looked pissed.

"Plus, she looks like a guy."

"That's it!" Laney yelled. She prounced on Carrie. They started to fight.

"Laney, no!" I tried to break up the fight, but the twins pulled me back.

"Lenny, you freaking traitor!" Kim and Konnie yelled at me. I went through them anyways and saw Laney on the floor and Carrie pulling her hair. I pushed Carrie.

"Lenny? The hell?"

"Wow, you and Corey have a lot in common." I said helping Laney up.

"Come on, Lenny! Going out with a Grojbandian is going to ruin the Newmans reputation."

"That's all? You're doing this just for the bands reputation?"

"Lenny, they are our rivals, she's your rival, that isn't right to date your rival!"

"This stupid rival thing with Laney is over!"

"Tell me, Lenny. What will it be? The band or her?"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Anyways, sorry its been a while. I had to buy school supplies for school. I'm starting this week, so I wanted to give you guys a long chapter, and my gosh! It took me forever to type this chapter! Anyways, review and tell me what you think! Bye! ^w^**


End file.
